Te-what?
by Azkadellio
Summary: While getting Cat's party planned, Trina says something shocking to her sister and sister's girlfriend. One-shot. Based on something that happened recently. T for language and Jade threatening Trina.


**Quick one-shot I thought up based on something that happened recently. Hope it's funny.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters, or anything else mentioned in this.**

 **No POV**

"Why are we doing this again?" Jade asks her girlfriend of three months, Tori Vega, as they sit in the Vega's living room going over ideas.

"Cat asked us to throw her a party, and we are." Tori says, typing stuff into a program into her computer to help set up the decorations for the party, the same program Sinjin gave her when she planned the Prome a couple of years ago.

"But why this theme? And why am I just a background character?" Jade asks, crossing her ankles.

"It's what she wanted." Tori answers, typing in a setting to set up some decorations to see what they would look like. "And the only other options was…"

"Don't. Finish. That. Sentence." Jade says, cutting off Tori.

"Oh, like you can complain." Trina says, walking down the stairs. "You're not the one who has to dress up this way." She says, glaring at her sister's girlfriend.

"Where are you going?" Tori asks her sister, glancing at her.

"To one of the costume designers Sikowitz knows for my costume. I need her to make a black dress with testicles for me." Trina says, walking to the door.

"WHAT!?" Jade says, busting out laughing, surprising Tori and Trina with the sound.

"Trina. Please. Please tell me you mean 'tentacles', not 'testicles'?" Tori asks, staring at her sister, eyes wide.

"Wait. What? What did I say?" Trina asks, frozen at the front door.

"Ha ha ha!" Jade laughs, laying on her side as she tries to calm down her laughter.

"Remember. Tentacles. Ten-ta-cles." Tori says, sounding it out for her.

"I got to go." Trina says, leaving the Vega house.

"She's going to wear testicles." Jade gasps out, laughing.

"What is wrong with you?" Tori asks Jade, rolling her eyes.

A few hours later, Trina Vega walks out of Hollywood Arts, two costume bags in hand, a smirk on her face. In one bag is her costume for Cat's party. In the other, is Jade's costume. After talking to Cat, she convinced the small redhead to let her change costumes with the Goth. After getting the redhead to agree, she got Jade's measurements from Tori, lying about why she needs the Goth's sizes, and told the school's costume design teacher what she wanted. As a joke, she told her to have the tentacles rolled up and fastened with buttons, making them look like spheres when rolled up.

"Payback time, Gothica." Trina says with a smirk as she heads to her car.

"Hey, you're back later than I expected." Tori says when Trina walks in with the two costumes. "Where are there two?" She asks, pointing at the second bag.

"I got Jade's made for her. No need to thank me." Trina tells Tori, looking at Jade when the Goth walks into the living room after using the bathroom.

"Thank you for what?" Jade asks, watching the elder Vega sister cautiously.

"You'll see." Trina says with a smirk, heading up to her room.

"What the hell?" Jade asks, watching Trina. "What's wrong with her? This time?" She asks, looking at Tori.

"No idea." Tori admits, looking at Jade. "Apparently, she got your costume for Cat's party made for you. It's over there." She says, pointing at the bag on the back of the couch.

"Why? How does she know my sizes?" Jade asks, walking over to the bag and picking it up.

"I don't know why, but I might have, accidentally, told her when she asked." Tori answers hesitantly.

"What. The. Fuck?" Jade asks, glaring at what's under the costume bag after unzipping it. "TRINA, I'M GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING THROAT!" She yells, scaring Tori.

"It's gonna have to wait. Cat's coming over to show us her costume and to see us in ours." Trina yells back with glee. "Get dressed, she'll be here soon. Don't want to upset her." She yells, laughing.

"SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPENED VEGA!" Jade yells, fuming.

A half hour later, a fuming Jade, a laughing Trina, and a stunned Tori stand in the Vega living room in their costumes for Cat's party. By the piano, Trina stands in a pink dress with the bottom flaring out, the dress form fitting with the middle part, the part between her waist and chest, an almost transparent color to show Trina's naturally tanned skin under it, and the top a pink like the bottom styled like a seashell bra. On one of the couches, the one closes to the door, sits Tori, dressed in a matching outfit similar to Trina's, but purple instead of pink. On the other couch, sits a fuming Jade, her blue-green eyes now a dark green as she glares at the laughing Trina. With a knock on the door, Tori makes her way over and opens it, letting Cat in.

"You look amazing." Tori says, hugging the redhead.

Like Tori and Trina, Cat is wearing a dress styled to look like a mermaid. Unlike Tori's and Trina's, Cat's dress is green, the middle part missing to show her lightly tanned stomach, and the top is a purple material shaped like a bra. Another difference is that Cat's has straps, where as Tori's and Trina's are strapless to fit their chests.

"Hee hee. Jade, you look funny." Cat says, hiding her smile under her hand, her red hair, now lightened to match Ariel's hair from _'The Little Mermaid'_ , resting over her shoulders as she giggles.

On the couch, Jade sits with her trademark glare. Dressed in a formfitting black dress, designed to push her breasts up a bit and together, her pale skin contrasting with the dress, sits the fuming Goth, her hair styled up. The dress reaches down to her ankles, but what makes the dress different, other than it not looking like a mermaid, is that the dress doesn't flare out at the end, and there are eight pieces of material coiled up at the bottom, the material thick and rolled up to create the tentacles of Ursala.

"Why are they in a ball like that?" Cat asks, her giggling fading away.

"They're testicles." Trina says, laughing.

"I'm going to kill all of you." Jade fumes as Trina, Cat, and even Tori, start to laugh at her.

 **And that's it for this one-shot. Hope it was humorous.**

 **A little info about this. My five year old niece wants a** _ **'Little Mermaid'**_ **party for her birthday in a few months. For it, my mom, sister, and niece, plus a few others, are dressing up as characters. My niece is Ariel, and my mom is Ursala. Don't know about anyone else. To come up with a costume, since we haven't been able to find one, my mom mentioned that she might buy a black dress and add material or something to create tentacles. The thing was, she accidentally said testicles.**

 **So, after saying I hope she meant tentacles, I came up with this.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
